


Late Night Snacks

by winnerstick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sora and Riku—late night snack and serious talks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snacks

Riku had been avoiding him, Sora was sure of it. As best as he could when they lived together, after all. He woke up before Sora and left for work, came back late, absolutely exhausted. He was working ridiculous hours and Sora knew that it was to spend as little time as possible together. It wasn’t like they needed him to take more hours, they lived comfortably enough. They definitely couldn’t afford  _less,_  and more was always better, but this was ridiculous.

Sora hadn’t even been given a chance to talk to Riku about it. Whenever he woke up, the other male was already gone. When Sora got back from work, it would be hours before Riku did himself and he would go straight to bed. Usually he and Riku left at the same time and came back pretty close. They had dinner together and then went to bed together (sometimes with extra activities). But for a little more than a month, none of that had happened. If he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night to Riku wrapped around him, he would have almost believed he was living alone.

He didn’t like it one bit. It was sad and Sora could practically feel the countdown to the end of them. They were drifting away and Sora couldn’t do anything to stop it.

So he wasn’t surprised when he woke up to an empty bed. He wasn’t surprised, but he sure was sad. Sad that Riku had just left in the middle of the night. That was something he had never done before. Early morning, sure, but never two in the morning. Where could he have gone?

Sora thought about rolling over and going back to sleep, dealing with it in the morning, but the damage was already done. He was awake and he was heartbroken and all he wanted right now was to stuff his face like a teenage girl. So he rolled out of bed and dragged his feet into the kitchen, where he found… Riku. Sitting at the table and sipping at a cup of coffee.

“Morning, bedhead,” Riku said, smiling a bit at him. “What’re you doing up?”

Sora stopped in the doorway and stared at him, trying to figure out if this was real or not. The first time in weeks that he was able to actually talk to his boyfriend and it happened to be at two in the morning after his half-asleep self had convinced himself that he had just been left.  
  
“Where have you been, Riku?” he asked, slowly walking over and taking a seat at the table across from him.  
  
“What do you mean? I’ve been here?”  
  
“No,” he shook his head. “No you haven’t. You’ve been gone. Working all the time and… avoiding me. Why? Have I done something?”  
  
Riku’s face suddenly looked pained. “You haven’t done anything, Sor.”  
  
“Then where have you been? Why are you always working? You leave before I wake up and you come home and go straight to bed. I haven’t really talked to you in a month.” He waited a second, pulling at his hair. “Do you… do you want to break up?”  
  
“No! Shit, Sora,  _no_.” Riku practically jumped at the thought and reached a hand out to touch Sora’s, who recoiled almost instantly. “I don’t want to break up. I’m sorry I’ve been gone. I just… had to work more. We need more money.”  
  
“No, we don’t. We have an apartment. We make ends-meet and have a little extra for savings. We’re not going to be rich, not by a long-shot, but you know we don’t need to work ridiculous hours. Neither of us.”  
  
” _I_  needed more money.”  
  
“What for?!”  
  
Riku bit his lip, not looking at Sora for a long time. That scared Sora. He couldn’t even look him in the eye, which meant that he was either guilty about something, about to lie, or both. Sora stood up and walked back to the doorway.  
  
“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Don’t bother lying. Just… whatever. I’m gonna go stay with Kairi.”  
  
Riku’s head shot up again and he leaped to his feet. “No, you can’t do that!” He walked over to Sora and grabbed the shorter man’s wrist. “You can’t, Sora. I’m not going to lie to you. I just can’t tell you yet, alright? But I love you. I don’t want to break up. I just… have to do this for a little while longer.”  
  
“No,” Sora replied, stubbornly. “You need to tell me, now. Or I’m leaving.”  
  
“Sora, just trust me. Just let me—”  
  
“No! I said no, Riku! Tell me what the fuck is going on or I’m leaving! I’m not putting up with this! Tell me  _now_ ,” he demanded, pulling his arm away harshly.  
  
Riku sighed and looked down for a second, then back up at Sora with a bashful smile. He waited a minute, causing an awkward moment, then took a deep breath. “I was going to wait. I had to save up money to make this actually… work. Which was why I’ve been working so much. For you,” he mumbled, slowly lowering to his knees.  
  
Sora’s eyes went wide. “No. You.. Riku…”  
  
“I don’t have a ring. That’s what I was saving up for. But… Sora, will you marry me?” 


End file.
